Season 1
Season 1 currently consists of 34 episodes. The season started development in November 2017. Episodes # Freestyle I - Random bullshit. # Textbook Authoritarianism - Dolan starts a mass surveilance plan. # Anal Paste - Merio takes laxatives, superglues his asshole shut (as part of an internet challenge) and turns into an abomination that assimilates computers. # Mach 13 Marijuana Farm - Ivan opens up a black market for marijuana after Dolan's ultraconservative sex slave, Gooby, fucks Dolan to death and makes marijuana possession a capital offense. # Hobophobia - Dr. Phibes becomes a hobo after his pizza business, The Gay Hitler Pizzeria, is overwhelmed by Pizza Bat's investments in West Korea...at the same time Cartman starts devising a Hippie-Hobo Holocaust. # Sharia Simpsons - Lisa Simpson is taken into child custody by Hugh Test after enduring years of Bart's backwards mentalities. Secondary plot involves Dolan abandoning his three sons after they've repeatedly proven themselves to be blights on humanity. # The Stanley Cup Caper: Cartman gets put in jail after committing a Zamboni slaughter at a hockey game where he tripped acid. He soon sees himself become property of the Jewish Mafia after an anonymous fat cunt loans money from them to bail Cartman out. Meanwhile, someone has stolen the Stanley Cup. # Road to Star Road - The story of how Spongebob and Patrick visited Star Road and got turned gay. Meanwhile, Ivan - who had seemingly gone missing - returned with a brainwashing machine stolen from Mike Pence that can control the minds of gay people. # Superhard - Jimmy Valmer will do anything to get laid. Unfortunately, he has no idea that it is No Nut November. # Another Brick in the Walmart - Mr. Krabs runs for PotUS and gets sworn into office. As Mr. Krabs once again proves himself to be a greedy bastard, West Korea finds itself ripe with Americans, including American businesses that drown out the authentic West Korean markets. # This Little Piggy Did Black Tar Heroin - A drug epidemic sweeps West Korea. # Raw Khawk - Famed wrestler Rawk Hawk becomes a pornstar. # The Nut Hut - On an island in a lake in West Korea, Coconut Fred and co. get stuck in Fred's treehouse with no escape and are forced to interact. # Oculus Apocalypse - The virgins of West Korea are taken by Oculus VR and put into an absurd zombie apocalypse simulation. # Good Kush n' Alcohol - Robin becomes an alcoholic after his show gets cancelled. # Dr. Monkey Fuck - Clinically depressed Squidward needs a therapist...and gets hooked up with the crack-happy Diddy Kong. # I'm Slim Bob, Yes I'm the Real Bob - Spongebob's sociopathic cousin Spingebill is invited to West Korea. # Y2K17 - West Korea experiences a power outage. # Dook Land - Dolan's new amusement park violates all human safety guidelines. # The Warsaw Suicide Pact - Dexter creates a clone of Stalin who establishes communism. Many tribes immigrate to Vancouver when Stalin starts taxing them on basic human necessities. # A Radical Carol - Dolan tries to be hip with his three "totally fly and rad" children from the 90's and gets visited by the three spirits of Colloquialism. # Scurvy Doo - The Coconut Fred crew solve mysteries and shit. Meanwhile, Fred starts neglecting Mr. Krabs for drinking his stash of coconut milk. # Book It, Hookers - Charlie Brown becomes a pimp. # Nostradamned - Timmy Turner gives birth to the Antichrist as a side-effect of being the product of a fairy and a human having sex. # Banana Slamma Slammer - A look into Donkey Kong's prison life. # Charlotte Brown - Ivan hypnotizes Charlie Brown into identifying as a woman, and starts crossdressing. Jimmy Valmer, the horny degenerate he is, takes a...liking...to "Charlotte Brown". # Rake It Up - Patrick becomes a stripper as his lifestyle as a potato comes back to him. # The Mile High Club - An average day at Mile High School. # Super Retarded 64 - Bowser is revealed to have the mental age of a 6 year old and is forced to go to Mile High School. # Shipments - The Coconut Fred Gang investigate a Charizard genocide. Meanwhile, the misfit tribes are shipped off to Sergeant Guy's military school. # Anus - Dexter shrinks down the Tests and insert them into Mr. Krabs' asshole in order to cure his colon cancer, but Krabs experiences anal tetanus, and so the Tests must work their way out of Mr. Krabs' mouth. # Fifty Shades Cringier - Jimmy Valmer becomes a milionaire after writing a series of Tetris erotica novels. # HFC: Hell's Fried Chicken - Spongebob gets his hands on KFC's secret recipe, which is revealed to be a gateway to Hell. After having an encounter with Colonel Satan, Spongebob is forced to endure the ultimate 24-hour shift at Hell's local KFC. # State Home for the Criminally Leftist - Jimmy Valmer swallows the red pill. # M''ore will come, sooner or later.'' | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}